


Protect

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Autistic Character, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Battlefields are chaotic, loud, overwhelming places. Sometimes, it's too much. Luckily for Locus, someone has their back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a tumblr prompt I got ages ago and finally got around to!

Locus wasn’t sure what had happened.

One moment they were focused on the battlefield in front of them, staring down the sight of their sniper rifle following a target and waiting for the order to shoot. It was something they could do; something they’d learned and taken on as their role; something that worked to their strengths−and something that made them _useful_ , a valuable member of the squad.

And the next everything was _hell_.

A loud ringing in their ears. Angry jolts of pain searing through their nerves. Their head spinning. Debris and the shockwave of an explosion almost sending them tumbling out of their nest, shoving them faceplate down into the ground and forcing them to curl inwards to protect themself. Everything was _chaos_ and _pain_ and _noise_ and−

They didn’t know what had _happened_ , they didn’t know what they’d _missed_! What if− What if they could have _avoided_ this what if− what if−

Suddenly their helmet starting throwing up alerts. Blaring alarms and flashing warnings telling them that their heartrate was rising; that they were hyperventilating; that their position was compromised; that this and that that and it wouldn’t _stop_ it wouldn’t _stop_! They knew how to dismiss them, they _knew_ how to dismiss them but they just couldn’t find the _focus_. They couldn’t _focus_ they couldn’t _focus_ oh _god_ oh−

Another glaring alert: a friendly figure painted on their HUD approaching from the battlefield below. Abandoning their assigned position. Coming towards them.

Felix.

That could only be Felix.

Through the static and noise−which seemed to fill their head and buzz through their nerves until it _hurt_ −this painted figure stood out, cutting through the overwhelming haze. Loud crashes of explosions and sharp pops of firing guns tried to wrap around them like a smothering blanket, tried to push them deeper and deeper into this _pain_ , into this− this−

Whatever it was. Whatever this− this _hell_ that they could fall into at any moment, this break-down that was always one wrong move away this− this−

A bullet whizzed past their head. A jolt of indescribable agony seared through them, tears welling in their eyes and spilling without hesitation. Their breathing grew faster and faster and shakier and−

Knees skidding across the ground. A familiar voice, both distant and yet sharp through the radio, piercing through the haze. Repeated calls of his name and creative curses that could make the most foul-mouthed marine blush, a state of immediate panicked _anger_. Not targeted at them, no. That had taken a while to learn, but _never_ was it targeted at them. At the situation, at the fact they were hurt, at the fact things had gone wrong, at−

Another explosion. Any clarity Locus has begun to regain scattered, their nerves alight again and their thoughts scrambled. It hurt _so much_ it hurt _so damn much_ and it wouldn’t stop it wouldn’t _stop_ and−

When the hell finally began to fade, they had no way to tell how long it’d been.

Slowly their eyes opened; their jaw unclenched; and they started to take in their surroundings. There was still the sound of bullets, still hostiles painted on their HUD, but it was quieter; the battle must be almost over, and extraction would come soon. At least, that’s what the alert said. Soon, they’d be out of there. They almost sighed in relief.

Almost. Any relief they felt was cut off by the sudden realisation that they should be _dead_. They went unresponsive in the field, they− they were a sitting duck! Any hostile who’d investigated their perch would have killed them in a heartbeat! How were they− How−

“Hey big guy.”

Felix.

Somehow they’d almost forgotten.

Pushing themselves up, ignoring the strange heaviness of their limbs and the way their head spun, they turned to look at the source of the voice. Felix was knelt not far from them, in prime position to take down anyone coming up to their spot before they had chance to even think. When he saw Locus moving he was at their side in an instant, helping them sit properly against the cover they’d been using, helmet tilting as he seemed to scan them. Checking for injuries he wouldn’t have been able to see before, not without moving Locus.

“You okay?” He asked, placing his firearm down at his side. If Locus had the energy, they’d have told him off for that. There could still be hostiles, there could still be−

Instead, they just nodded. Willed their voice to come back.

“Y-Your,” They said finally, after almost thirty seconds of silence, “Your _position_ , the commander−”

“Eh, screw the commander and his orders. You were fucking losing it, big guy. Grenade nearly took you out! No way I was letting you just sit here and get your ass killed. The fuck benefit would that have, huh?” Felix said, with this nonchalance that only he could imbed in such a statement. And with a statement that, to someone who didn’t know him, would feel insulting.

But Locus did know him, at least they hoped they did by now, so it was almost comforting.

“You’re going to face disciplinary action.”

Felix made a dismissive noise, “Nah.”

“Felix.”

With a low chuckle and a shake of his head, Felix leant close and let their helmets meet. They slotted together, in a weird way; the interlocking had become a gesture that they relied on, simple but meaningful. Locus almost smiled at that, despite the headache building in their skull, resting their helmet against his.

“Someone’s gotta protect your ass, big guy. Besides, I can handle myself with that dude. I know his ticks.”

And well, Locus couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
